<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imagine being publicly announced as Negan’s Attagirl! by Yla_Yla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109787">Imagine being publicly announced as Negan’s Attagirl!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yla_Yla/pseuds/Yla_Yla'>Yla_Yla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark, F/M, Language, Negan - Freeform, Negan X You - Freeform, Negan x Reader - Freeform, Negan x own character, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Public Sex, Smut, daddy - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yla_Yla/pseuds/Yla_Yla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of his saviors dared to touch what's his, so Negan needs to show everyone a little lesson. Publicly!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Negan (Walking Dead) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead) &amp; You, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imagine being publicly announced as Negan’s Attagirl!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Public Sex!<br/>Killing, blood and cursing language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Fucking Fuckity Fuck…That’s the kinda shit that’s just tickles my balls”<br/>
He was yelling so loud at the man kneeling in front of me, his voice nearly cracked.<br/>
Walking around at that poor little shit, I could sense Negan’s eyes burning with lust. He took a step closer and padded my shoulder, standing behind me, so I could feel his hot breath on my skin. Negan placed Lucille almost gently on top of his next victim’s head. Pressing the little prongs of his bat into the skin, making that poor little shit hiss in agony.</p><p>“We have rules. Why do we have rules again?” He addressed everyone in the sanctuary</p><p>“Because they keep us alive” an unanimous sound filling the air like thick fog.</p><p>“Fuck Yes! They keep us alive.” Circling the shivering man like a lion his prey.<br/>
“So, when I say NO ONE is allowed to touch what’s mine, I goddamn mean no-fucking-one is.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, boss. I didn’t know….” Stuttering words, the poor man tried to save himself from the iron.</p><p>Clucking his tongue, Negan continued circling around his prey. He seductively bit his lower lip and glimpsed at me. His gaze gauging over my body like he’s about to rip my clothes off.<br/>
Negan never announced it official, but I belonged to him since he saved me from a herd when I was just 15 years old. That was ten years ago. His behaviour had changed over the years, becoming more and more possessive of me.<br/>
Every guy I tried to date in the sanctuary died under mysterious circumstances:</p><p>Mark? – fell from the top of the fifth floor<br/>
Luke? – was eaten alive by a herd during scavenging with Simon<br/>
Bryan? – died in his sleep</p><p>To my malevolence Negan never really made approaches to act out his possessive behaviour towards me. I was forced to try little harder, dated one of his top saviours and that’s exactly when Negan caught us making out in the fifth floor.<br/>
Here we are: Down in the main hall of the sanctuary. That poor little saviour kneeling in front of Negan, begging for his life because he dared to kiss and touch me.</p><p>“Since we seem to have a fucking misunderstanding here of what’s mine and what’s yours, I’ll need to make that clear, right-fucking-now” His last words echoing through the frightened crowd.<br/>
With bounding strides Negan stood before me and grabbed my chin with his gloved hand.<br/>
I kept my breath, unable to avert my gaze off him. He seductively bit his lower lip and in the next second I could feel his lips entangling me in a passionate dominant kiss.<br/>
Grabbing my bottom, he lifted me up and I reflexively wrapped my legs around him, gasping against his lips. I could feel everyone’s eyes upon us, but I couldn’t care less.<br/>
All I could care about was Negan’s raging erection pressing hard against me. Only the thin fabric of two layers detaining my wet core from his twitching cock.</p><p>“I’m gonna fucking show you now, who you belong to, little Atta-fucking-girl” with quick fingers he got rid off my jeans and unbuckled his belt, pulling his rock hard length out of his trousers. His tip shining with a deep red, waiting to finally claim her sweet little core.<br/>
Negan clawed his nails into the skin of my hips, his length slipping through my wet folds to coat himself with my arousal.<br/>
He was determined to make sure I’d be ruined for every other guy – that no one dared to touch or even look at me from now on.<br/>
With one hard painful thrust he stretches me wide, filling me up completely like I’ve never been before.<br/>
I disregarded my surroundings. All I could see was Negan fucking me into oblivion, making me moan his name repeatedly.</p><p>“Fuck yes. Who do you belong to, little Attagirl?”<br/>
“You…Only You” my voice cracking with every syllable.<br/>
“WHO do you fucking belong to? Say it!” He almost pulls out completely, only to thrust back in with an unforgiveable force that had me panting.<br/>
“Fuck…yes…NEGAN. I belong to you, Negan!” I screamed while my climax hit me so hard, my legs began to shake around his waist – white spots appearing on my vision.</p><p>Negan tucked himself back into his jeans with a shit-eating grin on his face.<br/>
“God Damnit. That was a fan-fucking-tastic show everyone.”<br/>
I tried to make myself presentable as quickly as possible, not daring to look into anyone’s eyes. Negan’s rough fingertips caressed my cheek, tracing down to my throat and forcing me to look at him.<br/>
“You’re fucking mine, Attagirl.”<br/>
He growled deeply, sending arousal right straight back to my pulsating core.</p><p>“As you were!” with one last devilish glimpse, Negan disappeared whistling like nothing happened.<br/>
The only evidence of what just happened dripping into my pants and the lifeless body of that poor little saviour who dared to kiss me, now bathed in blood in the middle of the sanctuary.</p><p> </p><p>I was finally <strong><em>Negan’s Attagirl!</em></strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>